1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display viewing system and an image display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technology such as that described in Japanese Patent No. 3701355, for example, has become known that displays a plurality of video images on a single screen in a time-division manner and that uses a pair of glasses with shutters that are synchronized to the timing of the displayed images in order to separate the plurality of the video images and recognize them individually. A technology such as that described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-61-227498 is also known that makes it possible to create a stereoscopic display by utilizing the aforementioned technology to display parallax images that respectively correspond to the left and right eyes.